


katoptronophilia

by puppyracha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: He's so needy, Katoptronophilia, M/M, Oneshot, pup space chan, self obsession, solo bang chan, stray kids - Freeform, sub chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyracha/pseuds/puppyracha
Summary: chris gets himself into a bit of trouble involving a mirror...





	katoptronophilia

chris didn't want to admit it but god was he needy. the rolling around and rutting against his pillows was really starting to get to him. if you took just one look at him you'd immediately assume he was the dominant out of his relationships. but no, he really just wanted to be tied up and fucked good. sadly since he looked like he was a dom, all of his partners assumed he was. resulting in numerous awkward one night stands where chris would suddenly drop. he tried so hard to keep himself composed but it was so hard, he just wanted to curl up and cry. he wanted to be spoiled and loved and fucked until he was sobbing; eyeliner streaking down his cheeks. it didn't matter how much leather he owned, he just wanted to be under someone, anyone, writhing. but no, every night he was left by himself. 

of course he had friends he had fucked around with but they had all bottomed, none of them even taking to thought that "oh maybe chris wants to be tied up as well.." eventually he gave up, locked himself alone in his apartment, and fucked himself to bliss. he just didn't have the time to hook up with someone and frankly he didn't have the emotional strength to manage someone else's pleasure over his own. he needed so much more than anyone but himself could give. with numerous sex toys and his own fingers, he got off over and over and over. it got to a point where he would just sit himself in front of his mirrored wall in nothing but a sweater and get off to his own body. maybe it was unhealthy.. being attracted to himself. being pushed to the edge by his own reflection. sometimes when he went too far and was turned to a whimpering mess, he would desperately reach out and place a hand on the glass. he didn't need anyone else, he had himself. i mean, could you blame him? 

he was built like a god- a godly whore. he'd seen his own eyes roll back and desperately tugged at his own hair a million times by now. it was when he was invited to accompany one of his classmates to his dance practice that he realized his mistake. how stupid was he to forget that a practice room will indeed have floor to ceiling mirrors!? he wasn't prepared for the cheap excuse he rushed as he booked it to the bathroom a second after stepping just one foot into the room. he couldn't look at his own reflection in those goddamn mirrors without shivering and choking on a soft whimper. he was in so much trouble. 

a few months later and chris was still alive. he survived by avoiding all public spaces with floor to ceiling mirrors. the issue had only gotten worse. he had turned down so many hookups just to rush back home to get off to himself. seeing his own photos on his instagram feed had him rubbing his thighs uncomfortably. he couldn't handle it. he was needy for himself and not just in a "i need to jack off and then move on" kind of way. every single day after school and work he would collapse in front of the mirror and the rest of the evening would be spent pleasuring himself. his pretty pretty sounds- breathy angelic moans and desperate whimpers were turning him on. and that brings us to our current situation. 

chris was sat on his knees in front of the mirror after a long day and was simply staring at himself. breathing slowed and deep. one of his hands was placed on his thigh and the other slid up to undo his button-up, slipping it off slowly and seductively. next was his jeans, he pulled them off while keeping eye-contact with himself. "why do i keep doing this.." he mumbled, gripping his thighs. he paused for a moment and then got up. "if i'm gonna do this i need to be high." 

it was only about an hour later after smoking (probably way too much) weed that chris settled back in front of the mirror. his eyes were slightly red and his lips were glossy. he already looked a bit fucked out. there was a hazy cloud hanging in his room that simply drove him forward. with one hand settled on his thigh the other slid up to mess with his nipple piercings. he would never regret getting them. a slight whine slipped from his lips as he ghosted his fingers over each nub. he was so sensitive to his own touch. he slid his hand up more and closed his fingers around his throat, squeezing for a moment and then pulling away. he huffed and reached over to his bedside table, grabbing a leather collar. he clipped it around his throat and tightened it enough that it restricted his breathing just slightly. the collar had a tag that read "puppy" in fancy lettering. he was in so deep. 

he paused again to gather the last few items he would need. he dimmed the lights in his room and grabbed a cd with his favorite songs- playing it quietly as background distraction. it all added to the effect. the last two items really showed how fucked up this was. the headband with floppy puppy ears and the fluffy tail plug. after lubing up the plug and sliding it into himself gently and placing the headband atop his head; he had fully slipped. he was on his hands and knees in front of the mirror, wriggling his ass around teasingly for himself. "m such a good puppy" he praised himself, desperately grabbing for a pillow to rut against. 

it was soon after that his apartment was filled with his sweet moans and desperate puppy barks. he rubbed and rubbed and rubbed until he was cumming a fourth time. he couldn't even speak at this point, small whimpers and whines slipping from his lips without his permission. the only thing that sucked about this situation was he had to clean himself up. nobody else was around to do it for him. the thought always made him pout but he wouldn't have it any other way. he was good at his own aftercare. 

after cleaning up his mess and taking a bath, he was cuddled up on his bed watching cartoons. the tail plug had been removed, cleaned, and put away- but the ears stayed on. he soon fell asleep, the tv still on. 

he genuinely wouldn't change a thing about the situation. he simply didn't need anyone but himself.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !! feel free to join me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/puppyracha) !! <3


End file.
